Ein Tanz zur Musik der Zeit
by Incapability
Summary: Warum liegen Madame Giry's alte Spitzenschuhe noch immer auf ihrem Tisch? Was will sie damit?


**Ein Tanz zur Musik der Zeit**

„Myriam! Was bitte soll das sein?" Wütend stürmte sie auf das Mädchen zu. „Du willst mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass das eine _arabesque _sein soll! Du musst dein Bein so drehen, und dann hebst du es etwas höher. So, siehst du?" Myriam nickte, ihr Gesicht war vor Anstrengung verzerrt. Die Ballettmeisterin wandte sich einem anderen Mädchen zu, um die Haltung ihrer Füße und Schultern zu korrigieren. Als sie noch einmal einen Blick auf Myriam warf, stellte sie fest, dass das Mädchen noch immer durch ihre Schritte stolperte, als habe sie sie nie korrigiert. „Myriam! Was habe ich dir vor zwei Minuten gesagt? Heb dein Bein höher!" Das Mädchen nickte, aber ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich, was sie dachte: ‚ Ich will sehen, wie sie es besser macht!'

Die ältere Frau seufzte. Dieser Ballettkorps war eine Katastrophe. Keiner der Solotänzer zeigte den Einsatz, der vonnöten war, um auf der Bühne zu tanzen. Die Sache war die, dass die anderen Mädchen sogar noch schlimmer waren.

„Madame Giry!" Sie wurde vom wütendem Geschrei von einem der neuen Operndirektoren aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, vom kleineren. Er stürmte mit der üblichen Wichtigtuerei auf sie zu, einen Brief in seiner Hand.

„Haben Sie eine Idee, was das hier sein könnte?", schäumte er, während er den Brief vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her wedelte. Sie sah ihn ungerührt an. „Ich werde es Ihnen sagen! Das hier", wieder schwenkte er wütend den Brief, „ist der Spielplan für den nächsten Monat. Sie sollen in zwei Wochen ein Ballett aufführen! Und wie weit sind Sie? Ihr Ballett besteht doch wohl nicht nur daraus, dass die Mädchen in einer Reihe stehen und die Beine hin und her schwenken wie sie es gerade tun!"

Sie seufzte. Dieser Mann war unmöglich! „Monsieur", sagte sie, um Geduld betend, „das hier ist nur zum Aufwärmen. Wir liegen vielleicht ein paar Tage hinter dem Zeitplan, aber wir werden bestimmt rechtzeitig fertig. Sie sind wohl nur nie lange genug geblieben, um die eigentliche Probe zu sehen. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gibt." Er schein sich gegen seinen Willen zu beruhigen und suchte wütend nach einem weiteren Grund, um sich aufzuregen.

„Und was ist Ihre Entschuldigung für diese abnormal hohen Preise für die Kostüme? Ich bin doch kein Krösus!"

Sie schloss die Augen. Das wurde langsam lächerlich.

„Monsieur, die Preise sind nicht höher als sonst. Und jetzt muss ich Sie bitten, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe eine Probe zu beaufsichtigen." Und sie ging und ließ ihn stehen, er schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Sie sank auf ihr Bett. Der heutige Tag war noch ermüdender gewesen als gewöhnlich. Die Probe war ein Albtraum gewesen. Die Solotänzer hatten keinerlei Unterschied zum Rest des _corps_ gezeigt, und sie hatte sich zu fragen begonnen, warum sie überhaupt noch Solos besetzte, wenn niemand willens war, dafür zu arbeiten. Sahen die Mädchen denn nicht, dass der Ballettkorps einen Ruf zu verlieren hatte?

Und dieser furchtbare Direktor, Monsieur André, war kein Stück besser. Regte sich über den Spielplan und die Kostümpreise auf, als ob er keine anderen Probleme hätte!

Manchmal wollte sie einfach nur fort, wollte sie einfach nur die Zeit zurückdrehen.

Sie dachte an ihre eigene Zeit als Ballerina. Sie erinnerte sich an Proben voller Schmerz und Anstrengung, an Nächte voller Tränen, voller Angst, den Ansprüchen nicht zugenügen. Und sie erinnerte sich an den begeisterten Applaus nach einer Vorstellung, sie erinnerte sich an das wundervolle Gefühl zu fliegen, das der Tanz ihr stets gegeben hatte.

Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter.

Zwischen heute und damals lagen Jahre. Aber taten sie das wirklich?

Sie stand auf, fast wie in Trance, und ging auf ihrem Schrank zu. Sie wusste genau, wo sie waren. Oben links, ganz hinten. Verborgen hinter nutzlosen Dingen, um sie nicht an das zu erinnern, was einst gewesen war.

Als sie schließlich ihre alten, abgetragenen Spitzenschuhe in Händen hielt, schienen sie zu leben. Sie schienen zu atmen, und sie riefen nach ihr.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war nach Mitternacht. Sie stand mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit auf und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Sie hätte den Weg zur Bühne unter allen Umständen gefunden, und Dunkelheit war das geringste Hindernis. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, stand sie einfach für einige Augenblicke da und ließ die Dunkelheit und die Stille, die sie umgaben , auf sich wirken. Dann ging sie, um den vorderen Bühnenrand zu beleuchten.

Sie kniete nieder, und langsam, beinahe liebkosend, zog sie die Schuhe an. Es fühlte sich gut an. Vertraut. Sie stand wieder auf und ging zu der Stange hinter der Bühne. Als sie ihre Hand darauf legte, war es, als ob die vergangenen Jahre nie gewesen wären.

Sie dachte an nichts, während sie an der Stange arbeitete. Sie genoss nur das Gefühl ihrer sich spannenden und entspannenden Muskeln. Nach einiger Zeit ließ sie die Stange los und ging auf die Bühne.

Dort ging sie in die dritte Position und wartete. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie Musik, und sie begann zu tanzen. Nach all den Jahren fühlte es sich noch immer wie die natürlichste Sache der Welt an.

Und während die _arabesques_ tanzte, die _attitudes_ und _je-tés_, sah sie vor ihrem inneren Auge ihre erste Solorolle wiederauferstehen. Sie sah ihren ersten Vorhang, sie sah die Tage dahinfliegen, sie sah, wie die Zeit verging.

Als sie sich _en pointe_ erhob, dachte sie an ihre erste Vorstellung als Primaballerina. Sie hatte _Giselle_ getanzt, und es war der stolzeste Tag ihres Lebens gewesen. Dem waren noch viele weitere Hauptrollen gefolgt. Sie sah sie mit jeder Drehung, mit jeder Pirouette vor sich aufblitzen.

Und so wiederholte sich die Zeit, und noch immer spielte die Musik in ihrem Kopf.

Nichts ahnend von der Perfektion, die sie noch immer besaß, nichts ahnend von den Augen, die sie aus dem Schatten heraus beobachteten, tanzte sie ihren Tanz zur Musik der Zeit.

A/N: sorry an alle Tänzer für falsch benutzte Ballettbegriffe. Ich als Nichttänzer habe keinen Schimmer von nichts, und was ihr hier seht, ist das Ergebnis von wenig Recherche und viel Aus-den-Fingern-Gesogenem.


End file.
